


Hail Mary Friday Posts

by hailmary_yramliah



Series: Writing [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailmary_yramliah/pseuds/hailmary_yramliah
Summary: Fun/Freaky Friday posts from my Tumblr. Could contain more characters than just Sebastian Stan's
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Writing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823347
Kudos: 2





	1. Dumb Decision On A Mission (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is late as hell oops ... anyway u make a dumb decision on a mission and bucky gets mad and punishes you oop- 😳

“You could’ve died!” Bucky screamed in your face as you both headed back into the quinjet. However, Bucky had to help you since you were limping and there was a small gash on your stomach.

You growled in response. Once getting inside, you were slightly relieved that the mission was over and you could return back to the compound but the only thing, or person rather, that kept bothering you was your superior, Bucky Barnes.

“Why don’t you just hop off my dick for once, Sargent? You should be glad I’m alive.”

“Alive huh? You’re just careless, YN. Throwing yourself in front of a knife attack and getting shot in the leg could’ve been prevented if you had just followed my lead!” He continued to yell with his tone rising high. You rolled your eyes in response as you went to fetch a medical kit but you were grabbed by the wrist before you could do so.

Just then you were being spun and smacked into Bucky’s broad chest with your eyes trailing up to his face with a glare. “Let go of me, Barnes.” You commanded. Bucky only smirked at you trying to exude dominance.

He whispered lowly into your ear, sending shivers down your spine at his words. “I’m going to punish you when we get back, kitten. Don’t think I’m dropping any of this.” Just then, he let go of you and backed away before going to the cockpit to fly the quinjet.

“Fucking, Barnes.” You muttered lowly, shaking your head with wonder at what you punishment might be.


	2. Choking (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For fun/freaky friday: i just want to be choked by bucky's metal arm 😫

Bucky pounded into your body like you were a rag doll.

His metal hand wrapped around your neck and squeezed just tight enough for you to have ragged breaths that would stimulate the feeling.

“Fuck… you’re so tight for me doll. So god damn tight…” He grunted as he thrusted deep, hitting your g-spot.

“Oh yes! Bucky!” You moaned loudly, loving the feeling of Bucky being rough with you.


	3. Ex-Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Could you write something with Bucky, were the reader is also an ex-Winter Soldier. Sam and Buck need her help for a mission, so they look for her in her hide out. Maybe Bucky feels like he used to know her back then but can't remember, and she won't talk much about it? IDK. I leave it up to your imagination haha. Thanks xx.

“You know we need her help, Buck.” Sam spoke, looking over the mission while taking a deep breath.

Bucky had sighed, running his fingers through his brown locks. “I know. I know. I think Steve’s got a lead on her hideout and we can go from there.” He tried to reassure his friend.

The mission was simple. They needed you to help steal a hard drive from Hydra and you were the best for the job with your skills in combat, stealth, and manipulation. Steve was their best bet to contact you since he had worked with you once before and knew of your history with Hydra. He was given a one time cellphone by you in case there was ever an emergency that called for you and Steve found it to be the right time to use it.

He was in a corner, whispering into the phone while the other two gave glances at him. After a five minute conversation, Steve was done with the burner phone and threw it in the trashcan beside him. He walked over to Sam and Bucky who had their ears perked up at him.

“What did she say?” Sam inquired.

“She was a bit hesitant but agreed to help because of the promise she made. Her locations are here.” Steve proceeded to roll up his sleeve to expose coordinates on his arm. Bucky and Sam frowned but Steve explained. “I was frantic and had no paper beside me so I did the next best thing.”

Sam let out a chuckle before inputing the coordinates into a GPS. “Alright, metal-arm, let’s get a-going.”

-

The dilapidated home gave Bucky memories.

Memories that he remembered vividly when he was in Bucharest during the time he was hiding.

Sam prompted that the two of them go together to get you but Bucky trailed behind slowly.

“Hey man, come on.” Sam whispered, already in front of the door. The location itself was already in the middle of nowhere but it also happened that you made no attempt to fix it. Windows were boarded up and bricks were somehow missing from parts of the home.

Bucky finally reached in front of the door and waited for Sam to knock but before he could do so, a young female opened it and appeared before them.

“Shit!” Sam yelled, feeling startled. You didn’t mean to scare him so you apologized. Bucky on the other hand had laughed at the way Sam was scared.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you. I’m guessing you both are the guys that Steve talked about?” Bucky nodded to your question.

You invited the two men inside, apologizing for the rough interior just as it was on the outside. It wasn’t the best you had to admit but you made it worthwhile in its condition and form.

“So this mission… it involves Hydra?” You questioned, leading them to the living room. You let them sit on your broken couch even if they wasn’t the most comfortable but they didn’t complain or judge.

“Yeah.” Sam replied, suddenly talking more about the mission to you while you listened intently. Bucky however was busy studying you. For some reason within him, he felt like he knew you. As an ex winter soldier, he was good at reading and interpreting body language and facial expressions, but with you, he had trouble doing so. You were so hard to read that Bucky was getting a bit frustrated by you.

“Hey, Buck. Did you hear a single thing I said?” Sam questioned a few moments later, nudging at the soldier. Bucky looked dumbfounded, taking his attention from you to Sam.

“I-uh no but YN, do I know you?”

If you were shocked, you did a damn good job of concealing it. “I suppose.” You replied bluntly.

Bucky kept going on, resting his chin on his fist which rested on his thigh. “I feel like I know you from years ago but it wouldn’t make sense. I would’ve been with Hydra at the time-”

“Could we not talk about this? How long until the mission or can we go now?” You suddenly interrupted, showing discomfort. “Or is it possible to cancel this mission? I-”

“Hey YN, it’s okay. It’s okay. I think that’s enough, Barnes.” Sam intervened, trying to reach for you in order to keep you calm. Yet, you jumped from your spot, completely startled despite your act just moments before being tough.

“I-I’m sorry, YN. We can’t back away from this mission, we need you. I won’t talk about it anymore. Not until you’re ready if you ever are.” Bucky then spoke, calming you down as well. You looked at the two men, slowly nodding you head.

“Thank you. Thank you.”


	4. Birthday Sex (HTTM!Blaine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my birthdays in 4 days 😂 so for fun/freaky Friday: how would Blaine be during sex on the readers birthday???😏

  * Oh god… *bits lip all giddy-like*
  * Blaine would become the most passionate lover with you if he wasn’t already
  * He would clean up his room just for you
  * Makes sure that he lights up some scented candles too
  * Maybe buy something sexy for you to wear so that he can rip it off of you during sex
  * OH
  * But when the day does actually come for him to celebrate, the two of you end up going at each other for hours
  * You did initially wear his gift though
  * He kept complimenting you on it, and how beautiful your body looks in the fabric and color
  * But suddenly it’s on the floor and the two of you are in bed
  * Madly kissing one another
  * “Happy fuckin’ birthday to me.” You’d moan as he pushes himself into you
  * He would lightly chuckle and let you adjust before thrusting his hips softly
  * Soft!Blaine is such the cutest
  * He would hold your hands and look into your eyes passionately while pushing himself into you
  * “God, I love you, YN.” He repeated as he took things slow and steady.
  * “I love you too, Blaine.”
  * It was so unlike him
  * He would worship your body
  * Kiss, lick, and nip at your neck
  * Leave bite marks too
  * Once it was time for you to cum, he would let you do so
  * And the way he would say it has you cumming instantly
  * “Let go doll, I want to feel you.”
  * Your eyes roll to the back of you head as you let go
  * The feeling of your pussy clenching tightly around him does the same
  * “I’m cumming, mhm!”
  * “Same here. Fuck.” He grunted, releasing his load inside of you
  * Just as he pulls out and you were about to get up, he stops you.
  * “Where do you think you’re going? We’re not done.”
  * You look back at him with wide eyes and could see the lust blown in his pupils
  * “I’m not letting you go until I have that pussy filled up with my cum.”
  * Oh how you loved your birthday.
  * ~~Fuckkkkk that’s hot~~




	5. Cockwarming (HTTM!Blaine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Fun or freaky friday sound awesome 😁 I was thinking maybe HTTM!Blaine and cockwarming . Mans gotta be cold after spending all day out in the snow 😂😉 thank you for taking requests.

Blaine was shivering his ass and dick off at this point.

The winter at Kodiak Valley was not fun since it reached to be at least -5 degrees almost everyday and because of being part of ski patrol, Blaine had been out and watching over the skii goers.

Though, during the many hours he had been out patrolling, he couldn’t stop thinking about the beautiful girl warming his bed up for him and suddenly the winter didn’t seem so bad.

He was finally off duty, yelling at all the tourists to go back to their cabins before trotting to his own cabin that he shared with his best friend, Chaz and you.

You had been waiting for Blaine the moment he had to leave for work in the early morning. You loved your boyfriend and knew how tired and cold he would be when he came back so you had the perfect idea for him.

Just as you heard Blaine enter his room, you greeted his rosy cheeks with soft kisses. “Blaine, you’re finally here.”

Damn he sure was. He began stripping off the layers of his jacket, gloves, and extra layers of clothing while kissing you back on the lips. The contrast of your warm body against his made him ironically shiver.

“Hey darling. How are you?” He asked softly, always being that way with you. It made you feel special since he usually isn’t that way with others and was mean or arrogant with them.

“I’m good. How about you Blaine?”

“Tired. Horny. The usual doll face.” He replied bluntly before falling into bed. You both would usually go at it but this time, you could tell he wasn’t really up for having sex like you were.

He laid on his bed while you snuggled with him, pulling up at the covers.

“I think I know a way to warm you up… down there.” You muttered the last part but Blaine had still heard.

He raised an eyebrow at you and before he could ask, you cupped lightly at his dick and pulled down his sweatpants before slipping off of your own pants and underwear and sitting on his hard member. You then laid on his soft chest.

“What are you doin’ doll? You’re not going to move?” He questioned you.

You shook your head softly, smiling up at him. “I’m going to warm your cock, baby.”


	6. "Not like that, like this!” (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Drabble suggestion with Bucky Barnes and the prompt “not like that, like this!” Fun or freaky, enjoy 😉

**SFW:**

Bucky had been teaching you how to fight ever since you started dating the super soldier.

Only thing is, you were never a fighter. You worked at a local coffee shop where Bucky and you first met almost two months ago, and ever since you both met, you went on little dates and enjoyed one another’s company.

He had taught you how to punch and to kick already but whenever he made you do a combination of the both, your brain and body didn’t seem to anticipate his moves. You either just swung your arm carelessly or move away when you could’ve (or at least should have) engaged in a kick.

“Babeee…” he whined. “ **not like that, like this!** ” He turned his body away from you and made a punch in midair.

You paused the fighting and did the same thing. Bucky nodded when you seemed to get your form right.

“Good doll. Now try to punch me.”

“But Bucky, you know I can’t ever hit you.”

“Yeah? It’s ‘cause you never learnt to fight.” He chuckled at you.

**NSFW:**

You wanted to try something new with Bucky.

He was practically an old guy, spending almost 90 or so years of his life being the Winter Soldier and always fighting which meant there really was never anytime for the bedroom until you came.

You wanted to try a new sex move that you’ve learnt about and you hoped your boyfriend would allow it. Sex has evolved in so many years that he was still learning away from the usual missionary sex and such.

“Hey Buck, could we try something new during sex?” You asked, hoping he’ll say yes. He looked at you, raising an eyebrow.

“Sure thing, doll. Why don’t we do it now?” His raised eyebrow started to wiggle at you playfully and you weren’t going to give up at the idea. You began instructing him to lay down on the bed and he followed while you got off the bed momentarily.

Just as you stripped of your cotton panties, you straddled his waist, exposing your bare cunt to him. He had been getting giddy, the hard on in his briefs pressing lightly at your ass.

He guided his cock out and let you do what you want.

“Mhm…” You moaned as you sunk on to his length. Due to it being long and hard, you waited a couple of seconds to adjust before doing your move. You started twisting and moving your hips to spell the word ‘coconut’ on his dick and Bucky did his best not to laugh or moan out loud.

Though, you saw his face. He had both arms rested behind his head but that smirk played on him. “Okay Buck. What is it?” You confronted him, knowing he had to say something.

“Doll, I know what you’re doing. **It’s not like that, it’s like this**.” He proceeded to grip your hips tightly and began guiding you roughly to spell the word out. In the process, you both moaned out loud until he finished the word.

“Jesus, Buck. How’d you learn that?” You questioned, know bouncing lightly on his dick.

“Twitter can be an interesting place, doll face.”


	7. Jealous Coach (Lance Tucker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hii, could you please write one where lance is your coach but he coaches class w guys and girls and one of the guys keeps flirting with you? and then lance gets extremely jealous cause he likes you. fluff and/or smut ensues. thank you so much and stay safe(:

“Not like that! Your leg is too high, keep it still!”

“God, even my five year old trainees can do better than that!”

“Are you blind? That tuck was the worst this I’ve ever seen!”

“Do it again! And this time, try not to fuck it up!”

Ahhh, how you loved to hear the complaints of your gymnastics coach, Lance Tucker.

You knew Lance since he was an Olympic gold medalist in men’s gymnastics. You were honored, among with others, to learn how to be as good as him but three weeks into practices, it wasn’t going so great.

Over half of the original 100 students that signed up had already dropped out in the first week under Lance’s coaching and by the second week mark, only 4 remained including you.

“Hey, YN. If you aren’t busy afterwards I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me for lunch?” Your friend, Ryan asked you. You noticed how he was blushing at you and constantly avoids looking at you. You smiled at him, knowing that since the two of you met, he had a huge crush on you.

“Sure, Ryan.” You replied with a chirp. You liked Ryan since he was always kind to you and encouraging when Lance wasn’t. He would always cheer you up whenever Lance would yell at you for doing a move wrong or messing up on your routine.

Lance had been observing the interaction between you and Ryan. He glared at the guy instead of paying attention to his pupil who was practicing her routine. When he saw Ryan typing his number into your phone, that’s when he had enough.

“YN LN. My office. Now.” He demanded. Your head jerked up towards Lance and you suddenly went all meek. Ryan apologized though you reassured him that it wasn’t his fault. He handed you back your phone before you slowly made your way to Lance’s office.

As you enter inside, Lance was seen sitting back on his desk chair, arms folded across his chest.

“Coach Tucker. How can I help you?” You spoke, looking at him before averting your eyes to the floor.

“Ryan? Really?” He scoffed, making you look at him in confusion. “Come on YN, if you wanted someone to pleasure you, let me be that person.”

You were suddenly even more confused than before. You didn’t get what Lance was talking about until he got from his chair and stalked towards you. You subconsciously walked backwards, wanting to get away from him until your body hit against a wall. He cornered you up against it with a devious smirk playing on his lips.

“Oh how I’m going to have my fun with you, YN LN.”


	8. Bucky Gets Jealous Over Reader And Tony's Friendship (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heya! I was wondering if you could write a Bucky imagine where Bucky likes you but thinks you’re dating Tony bc you wear his shirts, are really touchy w eachother and flirt w eachother all the time (in reality you’re best friends). Bucky gets tired of it and starts acting weird/rude towards you. After you grill him about what’s wrong he confesses his feelings and you tell him you feel the same way. You can add your own things or change the req however you like. Thank you & have a nice day!

Bucky stood by the fridge, glaring at seeing the interaction between you and Tony. He gripped his mug tightly, not taking his eyes off while drinking the hot coffee, almost burning his tongue.

“Shit!” He yelped, pulling the steaming beverage away from his mouth to place on the counter. Sam, who had brewed the coffee, saw him and laughed.

“Come on man, you know they’re just friends.” Sam whispered, sitting on a stool in front of his friend at the island table. He didn’t have to know that Bucky was upset with you and Tony because he always knew his surroundings and the fact that Barnes has a huge crush on you. Bucky grunted as he continued observing you and Tony. Tony had become touchy towards you and Bucky noticed how you would react, by doing the same way and touching him back.

“Are you sure? She’s wearing his clothes, they’re being all touchy-feely, and he’s flirting with her. I mean they look like they’re more than friends.” Bucky retorted, suddenly feeling the need to just walk away from his jealously. Maybe it was good for you to be with someone like Tony. He was rich, a genius, and hasn’t killed innocent people like Bucky had.

“Hey man, whatever you’re thinking or comparing yourself to that man, you can do better than that. You’ve changed Barnes and you just got to grow the balls to actually talk to her.” Bucky groaned at his friend, grabbing his coffee once more and ignoring his suggestions. He just simply left the kitchen to go back to his room.

-

“You know Barnes likes you?” Tony asked, looking up at you. Your feet rested on his lap and he had massaged it while you gasped at the question.

“Really? He hasn’t told me though…” You responded, starting to feel yourself blush at the thought of one of the most handsome guys in the compound liking you. “He’s been pretty distant with me.”

Tony shrugged. “Yeah I guess so. But I’m pretty sure he likes you. In fact, all of us knows he likes you and Steve, by far, has confirmed it.”

“How so?” You questioned with a frown.

“Well, popsicle asked him.” Tony laughed at his own nickname.

“Mhm… I’ll wait until Barnes confirms it.”

-

The following week had been a slight hell. Bucky had become… rude.

It was like being in the same room with you and Tony was the plague because he would avoid the two of you but then when your with Bucky alone, he’ll always make rude comments towards you.

This seemed to be one of those times.

You and Bucky had a one-on-one sparring session and while you would be so thrilled to fight the ex-winter soldier, he had been nothing but discouraging you to the fight.

“Weak punch, YN. Come on, there are so many girls that fight better than you. Makes me start to question why you’re on this team.” You took a deep intake of breath at his words, trying your best not to believe them because if he truly liked you, then why would he say any of that?”

You went in for a kick, hitting him square in his chest with enough force to make him stumble backwards but Bucky had only daunt you further. “God, fighting with you is the worst. No wonder you needed me to train you double because clearly you suck!”

Suddenly, you stop. You clearly are not up to this type of shit anymore and when Bucky goes in to throw a punch, you savagely catch it and halt him from fighting further.

“I have no absolutely fucking idea why you’re treating me like this Barnes. What have I ever done to you in these past weeks to make you this pissed off at me? I can’t recall one single thing in my mind where I was rude to you because in fact, you’ve been avoiding me this entire time except when we’re in the same room together. I don’t get it Barnes and it’s sure starting to piss me off with your attitude. Jeez, and the thought of me actually liking you? I must be so stupid.” You let your voice falter at the end before turning on your heel, wanting to walk away after your admission. Yet, you were bound at the wrist and turned back to see Bucky in shame.

“I-I’m sorry, YN. I-”

“You what?” You groaned. “You’re sorry for being mean? Yeah, finally you understood now could you let go of me?”

“Wait YN, just listen for a second okay?” Bucky pleaded, the hold on your wrist going loose. You turned back to Bucky but with your arms over your chest. He sighed loudly before having enough courage to talk. “YN, I really am sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me… actually I do know. I was jealous. I see you with Tony all the time and you both are having so much fun and I guess the truth is is that I like you, YN.”

He had finally admitted what was true and honestly, you’re relieved. “Bucky…” You began. “I-me and Tony are just friends. Actually, almost like family. You should’ve talked to me about it. All I’ve been hearing is that you liked me too and I was so happy to hear but starting to doubt it when you acted like this.” Bucky looked down, feeling guilt but you slowly walked towards him, lifting up his chin to look at you with his sad eyes.

“But hey, I like you too Bucky.” You whispered. Bucky’s eyes made a surprised gesture, showing off that he was confused but you laughed before leaning in to kiss him.

And both of your hearts fluttered happily.

“I promise I won’t hurt you again YN.” He whispered to you after pulling away. You only nodded with a small smile on your lips.


	9. Geralt Gets Weak Over Tummy Kisses (Geralt Of Rivia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For freaky Friday: kissing geralts stomach until he’s begging for more 😏

Geralt of Rivia had come a long way after fighting bad monsters to your shared home. He was a bit sore and had some slashes on his face from them but he was eager to see you and cuddle.

And that was the thing… ever since you came into Geralt’s life he had become all soft with you. You knew that deep under the armor and cold interior of The Witcher, he was still capable of love, no matter how many people denied it.

Just then, Geralt had come in and you were always there to assist him and ask how he was.

“Better now that I’m with you.” He would reply, making you blush. You assisted on removing his armor and patching up his face with prepared medical supplies. He was bare except for his pants and you were always weak whenever you saw his body. He was just so… delectable. After patching him up, you set aside your medical supplies and without a second thought, leaned down to kiss at his stomach, in particular, the scars that adorned his body.

He had whimpered from the contact of your plush lips against his and groaned for more. It surprised you because you thought he would tell you to stop. Though you only continued on as long as he was enjoying it and sure enough, the hardening member in his pants confirmed it.

“I fuckin’ love you, YN.” He grunted, watching the wet trail of kisses start to move up until his lips.

“So do I, Geralt.” You whispered before kissing at his own lips.


	10. Sugar Daddy (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this will count as an ask as technically his character hasn't arrived yet, but your LISADWYII is just hitting me differently (in a good way!) But maybe a little something with chubby Bucky/Seb? Perhaps a sugar daddy piece?

  * Bucky Barnes as a sugar daddy?
  * HELL YES
  * Let me make it clear, he would f*cking cherish you
  * Worship you and the ground you walk on
  * You basically have him wrapped around his finger
  * And because he’s got that rich rich shit, he’ll buy you anything and everything you wanted
  * Sometimes it would get too much to where you basically replaced the products that Bucky bought. An expensive perfume compared to your bath and body works one? YEET THAT BITCH
  * Though, it’s also come to a point where you had become a little spoiled…
  * Or maybe a lot
  * Bucky found it amusing tbfh
  * He would just tell you to go shopping but that black card of his doesn’t buy his attention
  * Oh and when he’s working on his business, you would always make him squirm during business calls/conferences
  * You would find yourself under the desk/table in between his thicc thighs and your mouth on the scrumptious dicc
  * (I ain’t holding back no more I already made a porn fic, you know how dirty this can go)
  * He would get so pissed off whenever you wouldn’t let him finish
  * Which led to fun times in his office where he would fuck around with you back
  * He’ll tease you like there’s no tomorrow
  * Make you pay back for being a bad girl to him
  * You would nearly cry because of how much he’d edge you on your orgasm
  * And then he would suddenly stop and you would be so frustrated that you couldn’t orgasm
  * Essentially, your the ying to his yang (god this reference I’m making… makes me laugh because of this one book I read… 😂)
  * (I make to much commentary wtf ok back on task)
  * Bucky wouldn’t look at anyone else if he was in a room with them, only with you
  * And you would ignore suitors that tried to get with you
  * He loved to kiss you
  * And your body
  * And squeeze your boobs and ass
  * He’d make sure to make your body worth it in all of the glamorous dresses and lingerie you wear
  * And when it was time for sex at his m a n s i o n?
  * He’d rip that shit clean off of you
  * And you’d gasp like ‘wtf?’
  * And he would be like “I buy you another one.”
  * Buy me another one my ASS that dress would alone cost like 10 grand hands dOwN
  * But then your thoughts would wash away when he glams you with the D
  * And that D is some good D
  * You both couldn’t ask for anything more with each other




	11. Would You Rather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> would you rather #1: hook up with mafia don!bucky or sugar daddy!steve
> 
> (Let me know who you choose)

oh shitttttttttttt

these are the questions we gotta ask

hold up let me think…

okay I would have to say BOTH

jk if I can’t choose both but probably mafia!bucky. The mere thought of how dominating he is and his kinks… and like oh man, how he would run his business like how he runs you; all rough and shit… mhmmmmm i could go on about mafia!bucky all day hunnyyyyyyyy

But also like sugar daddy!Steve doesn’t sound bad too…


	12. Poly Relationship (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you do one where you and steve are dating but bucky likes you both and it ends up being a poly relationship with stucky x reader

Bucky smiled at the loving couple, admiring Steve and you giving one another soft pecks on the cheek. He knew he shouldn’t be staring but something about you both made him attracted to you both. His heart swelled in his chest for you both and he just wanted to join in on the loving session.

“Bucky’s staring again.” You whispered into your boyfriends ear playfully. Steve didn’t have to look back to know what you were saying. He only chuckled at you.

“Let him. Unless…” Steve was partially embarrassed to mention it but you could immediately tell what he was going to suggest.

“Unless you want to make it a poly relationship. I already know Steve. I’m up for it if you are.” Steve pulled away from your face and looked at you in surprise. “Don’t give me that look Steve, I know you like Bucky as much as I do.”

Steve chuckled, shaking his head at you playfully. “Alright. I’ll go talk to him.”

“Okay.” You whisper with a smile, watching how Steve goes to talk to his best friend.


	13. Forget Him (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.” With Sebastian.. possibly time do with meeting your ex at a party.. an ex that did you very dirty and was not a nice fellow?

_Oh no._

_Oh hell no._

You felt your body tense up and your breathing hitched when you saw him; the man you never thought you would see again.

You didn’t even realize that upon seeing him, you clutched tightly at Sebastian’s shirt sleeve. He had been to busy talking with a friend and after looking at you, he noticed the color drain from your face immediately.

“YN? YN what’s wrong?” He questioned you. You didn’t reply but the grip on his sleeve got tougher. He then looked into the direction of where you were looking at and he glared as he recognized the man just a few feet away.

“It’s him. It’s my ex.” You answered, your voice going dangerously low with venom dripping in your tone. Sebastian wanted so badly to go stomp over to where he stood and punch him in the face for all he did to you.

“Why the hell is he here?” He asked, more so to himself than to you. You responded nevertheless.

“Can’t tell. Can we please just go home? Please” You suddenly whined, loosening the hold on his sleeve to tug on it in the direction of the exit. You didn’t want to have to beg more, but seeing that Sebastian had not stopped looking in the direction of your ex, he was watching him start to talk to a group of ladies who were laughing at his jokes.

“This fucking prick!” He muttered in exasperation, finally turning towards you and wrapping his arm around your waist. “Alright, we can go home.”

You were thankful for that. 

The two of you thanked the guests quickly before proceeding to leave the party and getting into his car. The ride back to Sebastian’s home was quiet but not awkward; you both were just reflecting back on how your ex was to you since you told Sebastian about him before.

_Flashback_

_“Come on! I didn’t mean to do that!” Your ex explained, clearly lying at the whole situation. You had your arms crossed, not believing a word he had to say since this had to be the fifth time in your relationship that he cheated on you._

_“Yeah sure... just like how you didn’t mean to kiss that girl in the bar? Or flirt with the chick at the restaurant? Do you want me to continue?”_

_Your ex suddenly got annoyed, storming up to you and grabbing at your wrist, causing you to whimper under his hold._

_“I told you I didn’t mean to do it! How many times do I have to apologize and tell you I love you? Huh?”_

_His hold got tighter on you and you felt your body crumble. Though, you felt even more weak when you gave in to him. “Fine. I’m sorry. I love you. I love you...”_

_“Yeah you do, ungrateful bitch.” He let go of your wrist, slightly shoving past you to enter your shared room._

_And that was near the same time where you finally needed to get out of the relationship_

_End of flashback_

As soon as you both entered the house, Sebastian softly gripped at your wrist, making you flinch heavily due to the memory it brought. He quickly let go and apologized for triggering you. 

“I-I’m sorry YN. I’m sorry.” You shook your head, apologizing back to him and walking closer to bury your head into his chest. He was quick to hug and comfort you by wrapping his arms around your body and kiss the top of your head. “You’re safe YN. I promise I’ll take care of you.”

Just a few seconds into the hug, you pulled away to look at his face. He had on a small smile that was contagious. You were soon smiling which Sebastian was grateful to see.

“I love you, Seb.”

“I love you too, YN.” He replied back smoothly. You suddenly felt Sebastian’s hands roaming your skin, caressing which caused a soft moan to escape your lips. **“I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.”** He whispered into your ear.

You were suddenly lifted by him and giggled when he carried you to his couch. There was no doubt that you were getting turned on by this and so was he. The two of you began stripping of your clothes until bare and he lined up his cock on your folds, rubbing to gather up juices before pushing in.

“Mhm! Yes Seb.” You groaned a loud as he pushed deep within you. He kissed at your exposed neck before pulling out and slamming back in.

“You’re all mine, baby.” He growled while thrusting at such a feral pace, making the couch move back. One of your hands gripped tightly on his shoulder while the other gripped on the cushions.

“Yes! Oh my god, Sebastian... please... harder...” You begged, closing your eyes. Sebastian listened, slamming harder into you. He loved seeing your face but he wanted you to look at him.

“Look at me darling when you cum.”

You forced yourself to open your eyes and suddenly felt on the verge of cumming. Your walls tightly clenched Sebastian’s cock making his groan at the feeling. He could tell you were on the verge or releasing and prompted you to let go.

“Come on, babygirl. Let go for me.”

What you had been holding back was suddenly overwhelming when you felt your orgasm rush through. You laid back on the couch, all sweaty and slightly exhausted while Sebastian finished after you.

“Such a good girl for me, doll. But we aren’t done yet. I don’t think you forget about him yet?” He smirked, watching as you tiredly bit at your lip.

This was about to be a long night for the both of you.

But it’ll be a fun one.


End file.
